


Expired

by TemptedCorpse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Brief Smut, Crack, F/F, I should’ve been drunk, I’d say straight but it’s gay so gay crack, Smut, Strap-Ons, This is so fucking dumb, Vaginal Fingering, hot as hell Lena Luthor, humor?, no body shaming here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptedCorpse/pseuds/TemptedCorpse
Summary: Williams visa expires but Kara could care less because she’s so in love with Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Expired

**Author's Note:**

> Supercorp Endgame 🌸

It's not like Kara actually had feelings for the guy, she just happened to be in the wrong place when ever William appeared, she was only being nice to the guy. 

Her friends tried pushing her towards this man trying to pursue her even though she saw him as a friend. She thought maybe she'll date him because maybe he's a nice guy and her friends seem to think they have something between them. (yeah a wall) But really that's not what it was, she just didn't know how to say 'no' to this pessimistic prick. 

Realizing the mistake she made from that day because she had no chemistry or feelings for this man. Trying to break it off multiple times but only felt bad when she had seen his ugly pouting face. Frustrated with herself for getting into a mess and no way of figuring it out.

Then she over heard Lena in the office one day when she flew by L-Corp. It seemed like Lena was really frustrated because she was groaning loudly at Andrea. When she got closer she realized Lena was in fact not frustrated or not the way she thought frustration was when she saw Andrea on her knees in front of Lena.

She couldn't stop thinking about it, how the little noises Lena made sounded that day. Kara wanted to be the one that caused Lena to make those noises.

When she realized that Lena had those feelings for her after having lunch with the L-Corp CEO one fine day, realizing that Lena was hardcore flirting with her. Kara decided she was going to do something about it and tell Lena about how she felt.

She had found Lena emptying out her tiny office trash bin into the dumpster behind L-Corp. Touching down into the secluded alley way behind the towering L-Corp building. Her supergirl suit looking a little dirty from her fight with an alien earlier.

"Kara what are you doing here?" Lena questioned.

"Lena I realized that these feelings I have for you are so real! I thought you were dating Andrea because I over heard you both one day an-" Kara was cut off from her rambling when she felt soft lips pressing against hers.

It was so in the moment when the two women had kissed, things started getting heated so quickly between them.

Next thing you know is Kara had Lena pushed up against the wall next to the dirty dumpster. Three fingers deep into the L-Corp CEO. She had Lena screaming out into the dark and empty alley way. 

Disappearing briefly leaving Lena there clinging on to the wall as wave after wave of orgasm hit her. Letting the cool night air soothe her aching cunt.

Just as she was about to turn around Kara returned with a strap mounted on top the super pants. Bending Lena over slightly as she ran her thumb over the tight ring of muscle, pressing in slightly and making Lena gasp from the intrusion.

Pressing the strap into Lena as they both moan at the feeling. Kara wastes no time and fucks Lena right there in the alley way behind L-Corp giving Lena the best Anal sex she's ever had.

Flying back to her apartment that night had her feeling like a completely different woman. She was going to break off with William first thing in the morning.

She went to sleep that night thinking about her future with Lena and meeting up at their favorite spot.

Morning came and her plans changed with one phone call from the guy she planned to break up with.

“Kara! I don’t know how to tell you this.” William said through the phone.

“Tell me what? What did you do William?” Kara was not in the mood for this.

“Can we talk about this in person?” 

“You can’t tell me this over the phone?!”

“No.. it’s really bad and I-” 

“Alright I’ll meet you at yours. Bye!” Kara cut him off and hung up.

Sighing deeply and she put her face in her hands, feeling a slight headache coming from talking to William. Getting up and dressing into something humanly decent and off she went to hear some breaking news. 

‘Maybe he cheated’ Kara thought to herself.

Landing next to the run down complex that William was staying at she fixed herself and proceeded to walk into the building. Turns out he didn’t cheat, he was just being dramatic really in Kara’s opinion.

“What do you mean expired?” Kara asked.

“My visa it’s expired. I have to go back to London!” William ran a hand through his greasy hair.

“Well that sucks.” Kara said trying to feel sorry for him.

“You can come with me to London. Start a new life there!” He began talking all things London.

“Yeah about that..” Kara cleared her throat.

“I don’t know how to tell you this but I’m gay! I like women or a woman! I want those juicy boobs in my mouth and I’m not going to get that with you. I’ve never really had any feelings for you. Sooo sorry buddy but yeah good luck. Sucks that your shits expired but try Grindr dude.” With that said Kara flew out the window.

William was sent back to London and Kara got all her by lines back, getting praised from Andrea for all her hard work. Receiving yet another Pulitzer for her fabulous writing.

She loved spending her lunch breaks behind L-Corp with Lena, sometimes they would rearrange Lena’s desk when the weather was bad, sometimes Andrea would stop by unannounced and caught a glimpse of why Kara was always late coming back from her lunches. 

Andrea wasn’t jealous at all she was glad that Lena didn’t need her anymore because she had found someone else. News broke when Lena and Kara made it official after some homeless hobo took a picture of them kissing by their favorite dumpster, they bribed the fuck out of the man with a shit ton of money. 

“Happy anniversary!” Kara whispered against Lena’s ear as she fucked Lena six ways to heaven behind the L-Corp building next to the grungy, stank, and roach infested dumpster.

Kara happily married Lena and together they started a family together. Grew old and grey, died, was buried together, and was together again in the after life. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know why the fuck I wrote this but stream folklore cause that’s some good shit right there.


End file.
